Nueva prespectiva
by uchiha-fan4ever
Summary: Es una verción de Naruto pero con otra protagonista, una jinkurichi con un tragico pasado que vivira aventuras junto a la nueva generacion de ninjas. pesimo summary, entren y lean, pliss T.T y si son tan amabales dejen un review.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Este es mi primer fic

Espero que les guste. Dejen un review please!

Bueno este fic esta situado cuando los nueve novatos salen de la academia.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del genio indiscutible de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**1- ****Lluvia:**

La lluvia caía como una estampida sobre el cuerpo de una chica de cabellos negros, su ropa estaba toda mojada y se le había pegado a su fino cuerpo dejando ver todos sus atributos.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las fuerte gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro, se agacho junto a una tumba y dejo el ramo de flores que traía en la mano, se limpio las lagrimas que caían como cascadas desde sus obres y salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

La chica tenía el cabello negro, todas las puntas de el apuntaban en direcciones diferentes pero aunque ella intentara peinarlo siempre volvían en esa posición, sus ojos eran de color agua marino y su piel era blanca como la nieve.

- ¡Akemi!- grito una voz masculina detrás de ella, la joven paro de repente y se giro lentamente mirando a los ojos al chico que la seguía. Como ella el muchacho estaba empapado pero parecía no molestarle, solo estaba preocupado por el echo de que su amiga este bien.

-¿que quieres Kenji? No tengo ánimos para nada- contesto Akemi dándose vuelta nuevamente lista para volver a correr.

-lo se pero no puedes estar aquí bajo la lluvia, te enfermaras- respondió el chico con una mirada preocupada, intentó acercarse a la joven pero esta se alejo lo más rápido posible.

- no…por favor déjame en paz…- la pelinegra sin fuerzas callo sobre el duro piso. Kenji corrió hasta ella y la tomo en brazos, tomo un mechón de su corto cabello que se había pegado en su rostro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de la menor.

-kenji…- la chica se despertó unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, estaba algo desorientada y pálida, mas de lo que ya era comúnmente.

- shh no hables, solo descansa. Ya casi llegamos a tu casa- le susurro el muchacho en su oído, el chico de cabellera azulada y ojos verdes tenía una mirada tierna pero preocupada.

Kenji llego a la residencia de su mejor amiga y toco la puerta varias veces hasta que una joven sirvienta les abrió la puerta. Los dejo en la sala principal para luego irse a la cocina.

En el salón estaba el padre de la chica con una expresión preocupada, se levantó rápidamente al verla inconsciente en los brazos del muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué la paso?!- pregunto un anbu de Konoha, tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos de color azules.

- se desmayo en el parque y la traje hasta aquí- respondió Kenji un tono de nerviosismo, le entrego a Akemi con sumo cuidado.

-gracias, puedes retirarte. Le diré a Akemi que te llame cuando este mejor- le dijo el hombre con una voz severa, Kenji se despidió con respeto y salio de la casa rápidamente.

Caminaba por Konoha con expresión ausente, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su amiga, se veía muy mal.

Miro a su alrededor y vio como la mayoría del los aldeanos estaban fuera con elegantes kimonos a pesar de el feo tiempo, luego de pensar un poco se acordó que hoy era la fecha en que se recordaba a los caídos en batallas. Sus pensamientos nuevamente volvieron a la pelinegra, en como la había seguido hasta la roca de los ninjas caídos en donde la había visto llorar desconsoladamente, recordó lo impotente que se había sentido al no poder ir a ayudarla.

Hacia mucho tiempo que el no la veía así, tan vulnerable. La muerte de su hermano mayor y la de su madre la habían transformado en una persona fría y triste pero en este día ella volvía a ser la persona sensible que era antes.

Entro a su casa por la ventana, sabía que sus papas no estaban por lo que se imaginaba que lo habían dejado fuera.

Se tiro en su cama mirando el techo. Tenía tanto que hacer, kunais que afilar, entrenar y ordenar su cuarto porque si su madre entraba y veía todo esto así lo mataría. Desde que se había hecho en un gennin las cosas se le habían complicado mucho, tener doce años no era tan fácil.

Cerró lentamente los ojos, sentía como la mirada le pesaba pero trataba de luchar contra el sueño.

-"_no te duermas Kenji, tienes…trabajo para hacer, no…"-_esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en un profundo y pesado sueño.

* * *

Finn!

Bueno aquí termina el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review, pliss

Gracias

Bezhos.

Atte: Hitommi


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno eh vuelto, bastante pronto, yo creía que no actualizaría pero no aquí estoy, espero que este capi les guste mas!!

Dejen review!

Naruto no me pertenece (desgraciadamente) es del genio mas grande e indiscutible Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**2- ****recuerdos:**

Akemi-pov:

Me levanté pesadamente, la cabeza me dolía y sentía como todo me daba vuelta. Hacía más de una semana que no comía y yo lo sabía pero no me sentía de ánimos para hacerlo.

Baje las escaleras aun en mi pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones color blanco con finas rayas color azul marino y una camiseta manga corta color azul marino.

No había nadie en la casa, como era ya común. Desde la muerte de mi hermano mi casa estaba usualmente vacía, mi padre venia tarde en la noche después de sus misiones o después de dar sus habituales clases en la academia anbu.

Mi madre había muerto cuando yo había nacido producto de que yo llevo un demonio dentro de mí, desde ese entonces Sarutobi-sensei había intentado esconder mi identidad de los aldeanos pero aún así los grandes mandos de Konoha la miraban como si quisiera que ella desapareciera.

En todos mis años no había tenido muchos amigo, solamente mi hermano, mi equipo y un extraño niño de Suna que había visto una vez sola en los columpios de aquella hermosa aldea.

Me senté en mi ventana mirando el hermoso lago que corría libremente cerca de aquí, estaba recordando aquel día en Suna…

~…~…~…~…~…~…~… **flash back** ~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

Era una tarde calurosa, un típico día en Sunagukaren, dos niños de seis y diez años caminaban por la calle principal mezclándose con la gente mientras que eran seguidos por la atenta mirada de su padre.

-¡padre nosotros vamos a los columpios!- grito mi hermano agarrándome fuertemente la mano, oí como mi padre le gritaba que me cuidara bien pero ninguno de los dos le prestamos mucha atención. Seguimos corriendo hacía un parque donde muchos niños jugaban.

- hey tu, ¿quieres jugar?- le pregunto un chico con varias raspaduras en su cara y un largo moco colgaba de s nariz. Tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro y los ojos color café.

- emm claro. Quédate aquí y no te muevas- me dijo a mí, me sentó en uno de los columpios solitarios.

Me estaba meciendo lentamente mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse, de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas y Gobi, mi demonio, empezó a sentir una amenaza.

- ¡¿Quién eres y que quieres conmigo?!- le grité al niño. Tenía la mirada triste, sus obres eran de color agua marino y su cabello rojo como el fuego estaba despeinado.

-Soy Garra, Sabaku No Gaara- respondió el chico, su voz era apagada y miraba el columpio a mi lado como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

- ¿quieres sentarte?- su mirada brilló y se sentó rápidamente junto a mí- me llamo Akemi Himmura, un gusto Gaara-kun.

-un gusto Akemi-kun, quieres ser mi amiga

-¡claro! Tu eres mi primer amigo de verdad, porque mi hermano no cuenta- dije yo, el parecía sorprendido pero a mi me pareció normal, no era común que una niña digiera que no tenía amigos

- ¿tu también? Pensé que era el único

- yo también, jeje.

Pasamos las horas hablando hasta que la pelota de los niños que jugaban se quedo en un techo, Gaara me dijo que se las alcanzaría para que siguieran jugando y así nosotros podíamos seguir hablando.

En un momento a otro vi como todos lo niños que antes estaban pacíficamente planeando como bajar la pelota corrían hacía sus hogares aterrorizados, mi hermano era uno de ellos. Me tomo de la mano y salio corriendo hacia la torre del kazekage donde mi padre estaba.

-¡Gaara-kun!- grité tratando de soltarme del agarré de mi hermano sin éxito alguno, el seguía corriendo sin importar mis gritos.

-¡Akemi-kun jamás te olvidare!

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…**fin del flash back** ~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…

Después de ese día jamás nos volvimos a ver, mi padre no nos dejo volver a Suna y cada vez que el iba nos dejaba a cargo de alguna amiga cercana. Extrañaba a mi único amigo y más después de la muerte de Kaouru, mi hermano.

- ¡hola chica!-me saludó mi mejor amiga, Chii Tanamura, era una de mis mejores amigas y mi compañera de equipo junto con kenji-kun. Ella tenía una personalidad algo extraña, era algo hippie (por decir poco) a veces me preguntaba porque era ninjas si estaba contra la guerra. Su cabello era todo un lió, tenia largas y rastas de color rubio, su color natural, sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul cielo.

Su vestimenta reflejaba totalmente su personalidad, en su cabello tenía la banda ninja de color verde pero a diferencia de todos esta tenia un estampado de pequeños signos de paz en diferentes colores (anaranjado, lavanda, turquesa…). Llevaba puesto una pescadora de color verde a rayas de color amarillo, turquesa, anaranjada y rosado, una camiseta de manga corta que decía "amor y paz" en color lila y las típicas sandalias ninjas color azul.

El clan Tanamura controlaba los metales por lo que Chii controlaba ese tipo de cosas, no tenia la necesidad de usar kunais, ni shurikens ya que su cuerpo podía crear todo tipo de armas blancas en cuestión de segundos.

-baja que llegamos tarde, Hayate-sensei se enojará- yo asentí y bajé por la ventana, amábamos las clases con Hayate-sensei, eran muy divertidas además el era un excelente profesor aunque la mayoría de la gente creía que no servía para esto, por su supuesta mala salud, el no le hacía caso y seguía con su trabajo.

Pasamos por la casa de Kenji-kun pero su hermana mayor nos dijo que se había ido temprano al entrenamiento por lo que seguimos nuestro camino, me extraño la mirada burlona con la que me miro siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

-¡que estúpida soy!- miré mi atuendo dándome cuenta que no me había cambiado, seguía con mi pijama. Salí corriendo hacía mi casa mientras Chii seguía hasta el campo de entrenamientos para avisarles que me demoraría por un…percance.

Llegue a mi habitación y saque mi traje ninja que consistía en una vestido blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de el muslo, tenia una faja en el abdomen que tenia finas rayas horizontales color azul, tenia mi pierna derecha cubierta totalmente por unas vendas y las típicas sandalias ninjas un poco más largas de lo común, estas eran de color azul oscuro.

Recogí mi cabello en una cola alta y recogí alguna de mis armas para salir corriendo del lugar para llegar lo más rápido posible a mi entrenamiento.

Llegue al campo de entrenamiento 13 donde mis dos compañeros y mi sensei charlaban.

-lo siento por llegar tarde hayate-sensei- dije sentándome junto a kenji-kun. Ellos me miraron burlonamente, maldita Chii sabía que no podía confiar en ella, este tipo de cosas siempre se le escapaban.

-no importa Akemi-kun, estoy segura que llegar tarde porque saliste en pijamas de tu casa es una buena excusa, ahora siéntate así les podré seguir explicando. Bueno, por los próximos meses no tendremos misiones ya que habrá un gran evento, los exámenes chunnin.

-¡genial! ¿Nosotros estaremos dentro?- pregunto Kenji-kun emocionado. El era un poco, raro, bueno, tal vez raro no pero si inestable. Un día podía ser el chico mas deprimido de toda Konoha y al otro ser un entusiasta y optimista pero a nosotras nos agradaba, depuse de todo era el que le daba un toque especial a nuestro equipo. Él era el bi-polar, Chii la hippie y yo la sarcástica, un grupo sensacional.

Kenji siempre usa un pantalón corto de color negro, una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco que estaba sobre una camisa manga larga de red negra, un porta kunais, dos espadas en la espalda y las típicas sandalias ninjas de color blanco

-si, creo que están mas que capacitados para ellos, así que desde hoy empezaremos un nuevo entrenamiento para capacitarlos para los exámenes.

-yo…no…

* * *

¡¡¡¡Termine!!!

Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review

Please! T_T

Bueno se que es un final medio raro pero en el próximo capi se enterarán de todo lo demás.

Gracias!!


End file.
